Could They Be
by kmacforever
Summary: What if Rachel never found out that Ross slept with another woman and "TOW the Morning After" never happened? They would have gotten back together. What does the future have in store for them now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or anything that has to do with it. I owe thanks to Marta Kauffman, Kevin S. Bright, and David Crane.**

**

* * *

**

_They Could Be _

By: Ross-Rachel-Emma-Friends

_Chapter 1 Afterwards_

It was three weeks after Ross had slept with the copying lady Chloe and Rachel had never found out about it. The two of them were now together and Ross was planning a proposal even though he was planning to wait about a year. He just wanted to make it perfect even though guilt was running through him. It pained him every night. A lot more than Monica being annoyed about he and Rachel living in her apartment. She had gotten so mad she'd suggested that Rachel move out.

"Mon!" Rachel called from in her bedroom. "Is Ross home yet?"

"No!" Monica yelled back. "Ross is not home yet and if you find out why don't you just come out and wait for him."

"No," Rachel answered tentatively. "I'm in my sex dress and I've scattered the bed with flowers and the candles are lit and there's champagne already out. I don't want it to spill while I'm out there."

"Then don't come-" began Monica, but Ross entered all of a sudden and he nodded to Monica who said, "Hi Ross," but Ross only nodded back again and headed towards Rachel's bedroom where Rachel was waiting for him.

"Hi Ross," Rachel whispered towards Ross. "How was work?"

"Fine," Ross responded dully. "You know, the normal way it should be. Except no one was really listening to my lecture."

"Of course they weren't," Rachel began, but after realizing what she said, closed her mouth and pretended that she hadn't said anything. "Sorry," she added quickly. "Except they are kind of-"

Ross stopped Rachel from saying anymore and there was silence for a little while. Except before the two knew what was happening there was a scream from outside their room and they rushed out to see tears pouring down Monica's face. Ross's son Ben had been brought over by Phoebe after Ross had left him with her and he had accidentally torn the curtains and ruined the apartment in just a matter of moments after Monica had gone to use the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you?" Monica was screaming at Ben. "You destroyed my apartment! I'm practically broke too and now this is going to cost me a fortune!"

"Monica..." Ross began, but his voice trailed off as Monica, ignoring him continued to scream at Ben.

"You're the worst son anyone could wish for! How could anyone want kids? Why does anyone want kids? Look what they do when you don't teach them anything! Look!"

The screaming seemed to go on for hours and Phoebe was staring dumbstruck at what had happened. "I should have kept a better eye on him. Monica, don't blame him, it's my fault. Please don't hurt him. He's too young to understand."

"He's a toddler!" Monica snapped and charged into her bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Rachel, who had tossed on a bathrobe before leaving her bedroom hadn't tied it and her dress was beginning to show.

"Rach." Phoebe pointed and Rachel put her bathrobe back on before adding a quick apology.

"Ben," Ross began, trying to sound stern even though he was hurt. "Aunt Monica was just upset about the whole thing, because she's a neat freak. Do you promise not to destroy the place ever again? To try and be more careful? I know that you can be, Ben and you're usually good at home."

"Sorry," Ben said quietly. "I didn't know. Aunt Monica is mean."

"Aunt Monica isn't mean," Ross said calmly. "She's just low on money and this is hard for her."

"Aunt Monica is mean," Ben repeated.

"No..."

"Yes!"

"_Ben..._"

"_Daddy..._"

"Ugh! What's the point?" Ross stood up and sighed. "I'll be leaving, Rach. Make sure to save a condom, because I'll come over tomorrow to have sex and I'll leave him with Carol and Susan. Sorry, Pheebs. Probably my fault."

"Whatever," Phoebe said. "No one cares about Phoebe's feelings. They're like a mixture in a pot and no one even seems to notice."

"People notice," Rachel pointed out.

"No one notices," Phoebe argued back. "Anyway, Joey promised that he'd take me out on a date. I told him that I didn't want to go, but he seems like he could be a good date."

"Yeah, except do you want your baby's first words to be 'How you doin'?'," Ross asked carrying Ben out the door.

"I don't really care!" Phoebe called after Ross. "Only you care!"

There was silence and Rachel shrugged. "I think that you should go, Pheebs. I'll try to talk to Monica and maybe I can make her feel better. Go. It's a mess in here and I'll try to clean it up as best I can."

"Good luck." Phoebe smiled and left. Leaving Rachel knowing that she had a _huge_ task ahead of her to try and make the house as normal as possible.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! Hope that you liked it. It may not be that good for a first. R&R please!!!**

**~Ross-Rachel-Emma-Friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2. Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2 Spying_

It was two weeks after the incident with Ben destroying Monica's apartment and Monica had barely come out of her room since. Every morning, Rachel would run out to buy groceries, but not wanting to take full credit for everything, pitched in a dollar of Monica's money.

"Monica!" Rachel called into Monica's bedroom. "You've got to come out of there. You've only got one hundred seven dollars left in your bank account and not much out here. Come on, Mon!"

Ross entered as Rachel continued to scream and looked at her. "Where's Monica? I've got something for her."

After hearing that, Monica quickly opened the door and looked at Ross. "What is it?"

"Got you out of your bedroom, didn't I?" Ross demanded proudly. "Well, it's from Ben. A uh... sorry card for destroying your apartment. It's kind of messy, but Joey and Chandler helped him write his letters out."

"Really?" Monica asked. "That's so sweet of Ben. He really didn't- wow!" Monica gasped. "Rach, you really had this apartment under control while I was stuck up in my bedroom. It looks really good."

"Thanks," Rachel said. "I knew that something like this was probably going to happen at some point so I took a picture of every room in case one of them got destroyed so I could put it back in order."

"That's great," Monica said, hugging Rachel.

* * *

_Three days later_

Rachel entered the front door of Central Perk to see Ross standing right next to the door staring into space.

"Hey," Rachel said to Ross.

"Hey," Ross responded nonchalantly.

"What's up?"

"Spying."

"On who?"

"Phoebe and Joey!" Ross turned around this time. "They're planning another date and I think that they're beginning to fall in love. "Do you think that it would be okay for me to go after them and watch them at dinner."

"Only if you got a reservation for us," Rachel replied sternly. "You can't just watch from the door the whole time."

The two of them fell silent and they heard Phoebe and Joey talking to each other, just loud enough for Ross and Rachel to hear.

"How about Pablo's?" Phoebe asked Joey suddenly. "We could meet there."

"Yes, we could," Joey agreed. "Uh... see you then?"

"Sure. Okay, well I think that you should be going, because... Never mind."

"Alright," Joey said without asking questions. "Bye."

"Phoebe and Joey?" Rachel sounded shocked, but stopped talking as Joey walked up. She and Ross pretended to have just entered through the front door.

Joey looked at them as though everything was going smoothly. "Good day." Then he left.

Rachel walked over and sat next to Phoebe, while Ross went to get himself and Rachel a coffee. Rachel pretended to not know anything and went quiet. Phoebe tapped her and she turned over and pretended like she hadn't noticed Phoebe was there.

"Oh! Oh!" Rachel gasped as though she hadn't exactly noticed Phoebe. "How are you?"

"Rach, you heard our conversation didn't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Rachel sighed, admitting it. "I heard... and Ross did too!"

"Phoebe isn't supposed to know that!" Ross said to Rachel sternly. "That was supposed to be between us and... us."

"Well we would have figured it out at some point," Rachel snapped.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Phoebe assured Ross and Rachel. "Well, not really. I need your help! What am I going to tell Joey? After our first date I think that he's fallen in love with me and I don't know how to tell him that I don't love him back."

"We could spy on your date," Ross suggested.

"No!" Rachel gasped, but her voice was drowned out by Phoebe's.

"Okay. Please come out from your hiding if anything goes wrong."

"We won't need to. We'll meet you there and pretend that we didn't no that you were going to be there and we'll eat at a table far enough away from you, but close enough t you so that we can hear everything. Or almost everything so that we won't seem too nosy." Ross spoke swiftly and Rachel just gaped at him. "Just an idea."

"No! It's a great one," Phoebe said. "Okay, I've got a massage appointment now. Bye."

As Phoebe was leaving Rachel glared at Ross. "Look at what you've gotten us into."

"We were going to spy on them anyway," Ross muttered defending himself.

"Except we weren't going to let them know."

"I know..."

As Ross and Rachel arrived at dinner that night they pretended as though they were surprised and Phoebe smiled at them with acknowledgment, but made sure to change her expression when Joey turned to look at her.

"Hi, Pheebs!" Rachel said, trying to sound surprised.

"Hi, Joey!" Ross said, trying to sound surprised as well.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"We've been planning this dinner for weeks," Ross said. "Yay!"

"No, seriously?" Rachel had never heard Joey sound so stern, but Ross had so he knew how to deal with it.

"We're sorry, Joe. If you want us to go, we'll go," Ross tried to sound crestfallen and Joey fell for it.

"No, no! Stay. I just thought that Phoebe and I would get to spend a night alone." Joey held Phoebe's hand to try and show his affection for her, but realizing it looked strange dropped it heavily.

"Your seats," a waiter said, walking up.

As the two couples were led to their different tables, which were no more than five yards apart and Ross and Rachel were straining their ears to hear Joey and Phoebe. They pretended to be talking, but quietly, like them.

"Pheebs," Rachel heard Joey said and shuddered as Ross seemed to have a shiver go down his back. Rachel took Ross's hands.

"Oh my," Rachel whispered as Joey kept on talking.

"I think that I'm beginning to fall in love with you." Joey's voice seemed to sting Ross. Rachel felt as frozen as ever, but Phoebe seemed calm about it.

"That's so sweet, Joey," Phoebe said sweetly. "I love you too."

"What?!" Ross and Rachel muttered together. "I thought that she didn't love him," Ross whispered.

"She never said that," Rachel whispered back. "She just asked what to say and that she thought Joey loved- oof!"

Rachel had looked up and seen the two kissing. That was the start of their relationship.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I mean, I always wished Phoebe and Joey got together so I decided to put it in. :)**

**Chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 Phoebe and Joey... Forever?_

It was two years after Phoebe and Joey had started to go out and Joey was looking in the engagement ring store with Chandler. Monica was now together with a guy named George, Chandler was with Janice and much to his surprise enjoyed it, and Ross and Rachel were still together, but unengaged. Except Joey was in the engagement ring store looking for an engagement ring for Phoebe.

"Do you think that this is a bad idea?" Joey asked Chandler. "I mean, Ross and Rachel aren't even married and they've been going out for longer than Phoebe and I."

"Well, I mean, they just want to take their time, but you're making your way through," Chandler sighed. "I mean, if she says 'yes'-" Joey looked at Chandler with surprise. "-Which I'm sure that she will, we won't be able to spend so much time together."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Joey asked with concern. "Even if we get married that doesn't mean that we aren't going to spend as much time together."

"I know, but then you'll be knocking Phoebe up and I'll be here with stupid Janice. Why haven't I broken up with her?"

"I know that we don't like her, but you do and we respect your opinion."

Joey looked down at a ring that he liked and looked up at the store clerk who asked, "Would you like me to marry you?"

"No!" Joey said with shock. "Why?"

"That's not what I mean," the store clerk said nonchalantly. "I mean, to see if you think that it's the perfect ring."

"Yes, please," Joey agreed understandingly.

The store clerk took the ring from Joey and Joey stared intently at him as he said, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God that's so convincing!" Joey said with happiness. "I'll take that one."

Chandler sighed. "I can't believe that this is it. You and Phoebe forever..."

When Joey wasn't looking, Chandler dashed outside and to Monica and Rachel's apartment where Rachel and Ross were sitting in front of the television kissing. Rachel slowly turned her head as Chandler entered.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, I think that it will all be out by tonight, but... Joey is asking Phoebe to marry him!" Chandler was standing there with happiness and Ross jumped up.

"This is so good for, Joey," Ross said.

Rachel looked into Ross's eyes. "Yes, and I'm not married yet, because someone hasn't asked me to marry them so I'm still a lonely unmarried girl who isn't married. You are going to propose someday or else I'm just going to dump you right here."

"Of course I'm going to propose to you someday," Ross said. "Don't look like that."

"You promise?" Rachel asked.

Ross nodded. "I know that I will, because that's where I want this relationship to go. I want it to go somewhere, because the one with Carol just wasn't meant to be."

"I know that," Rachel whispered. "We both know that. Now, I've got to go into work. Joanna will be so mad if I'm not in on time."

Chandler jerked his head up. "You mean that Joanna that you once hooked me up with and then I got attached to the handcuffs, because of her?"

"That Joanna," Rachel told him. "Except I think that she feels fine now. Don't look that way. You're with Janice now and you're happy."

Rachel's voice cracked a little as she said the last sentence and Chandler could hear it. "Why do you all have a problem with Janice? There's nothing wrong with her. I mean, she may be a little weird and I know that you all hate her."

"You should too," Ross told Chandler.

"I know that I should," Chandler told them, "except I love her."

"Can you ever see yourself marrying her?" Rachel blurted suddenly and she immediately felt regret.

"I can," Chandler suddenly said automatically.

"No! You're already married to her!" Ross gasped.

"No, I'm not married to her," Chandler told Ross. "I'm still single, but I really want to be married to her."

"Only marry her if you can see your relationship going somewhere," Ross told him.

"Yeah, and can Ross and I be married first?" Rachel asked.

Chandler rolled his eyes and looked at Rachel. "I won't wait forever, but I'm not planning on marrying her now or anytime soon."

* * *

That night, Rachel was straightening out Joey's suit. "You're just going to do it in our apartment and we're all going to leave. Look, the candles are going to be lit by Monica as soon as she comes. Alright? We've got it all planned out. Monica is going to pretend to be having sex with George. We've already gotten him to come over tonight, but then she's going to realize that she offered to work in the coffee house for Gunther tonight. Then she's going to go and George is going to go with her. Then I'm going to say that I forgot some papers at work and Ross is going to go with me. Chandler is going to be in his room the whole time so he's out of it, but when we all leave, he'll hear it and we'll all be outside the door. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Joey said. "Do you notice that I can be starting off the night not engaged, but tonight I'm going to end up being engaged when this is all over?"

"I know," Ross said. "You're growing up before me."

Rachel swiveled around to look at Ross. "Yes, and we aren't even engaged yet."

"Stop being so fussy, Rach. I'll propose to you now if you'd like?"

"No, Ross! I don't want to be proposed to you like this. I want to be proposed to be as if it's real and it's meant to be. I just want to know that our relationship is going somewhere. I don't care if you don't propose for another ten years." Rachel thinks. "Did I just say that? I didn't actually mean it, but you know what I mean."

Monica rushed out of her bedroom and began to light the candles. "Shouldn't Phoebe be here?" she asked.

"Yep," Ross said. "She's late."

Then George appeared with Phoebe and Monica said. "Okay, George, I forgot! I have to work at the coffee house tonight. Is it okay if we do it another time?"

"It's fine," George assured her and the two left.

Rachel pretended to be looking through her papers and turned to Ross. "I forgot my forms at work that I have to fill out."

"I'm sorry," Ross muttered. "I'll come."

As the four of them left and went into the hallway they closed the door and Chandler rushed out of his apartment. "What's happening?"

"They aren't engaged yet," George said. "Phoebe just came over. I met her on the staircase up and Phoebe said that she's glad that she's with Joey."

"You're not supposed to ask that!" Monica told George sternly. "Now she's going to-"

"Shhhh!" Rachel snapped cutting Monica off. "Listen."

The five of them could hear through the doorway and they heard Joey's voice.

"Now we're alone," he was saying. "And I have something to ask of you."

Phoebe looked into Joey's eyes. "Really? Oh, what is it?"

"Shush," Joey told her. "Look around the room, it's romantic and I think that this is the perfect time to do this."

Ross gasped as he heard Joey get down on his knees and take out the ring. Then Phoebe gasped.

"You're asking me to-?" she began, but Joey cut her off.

"With all my life, I never thought that I'd ever end up with you. I mean, Ross and Rachel, they're together, but they're relationship isn't as strong as ours-"

"Hey!" Rachel whispered, trying not to be too loud. "We do too have a strong relationship except we're just not ready for a marriage yet. Is that wrong?"

Chandler looked at them. "Nah, Janice and I aren't getting married anytime soon."

"Shhhh!" Monica snapped this time as they heard Joey's voice.

"Even though I know that we will always be together. Monica and Chandler just aren't one and that's okay. We're one. For today, tomorrow, a month, a year, and maybe forever and our descendants will go on for such a long time. Pheebs, will you marry me?"

"This is it!" George said, nudging Monica.

"Yes," Phoebe whispered and Rachel could hear the two of them kiss.

"Can we come in?" Chandler called out. "Some of us have to pee out here!"

Monica slapped Chandler playfully. "That's not a nice way to greet their engagement."

As the five of them entered Chandler rushed to the bathroom while the rest of them hugged. "I can't believe that we're engaged!" Phoebe cried out happily.

"I know," Monica said. "And soon you will have kids."

"And you'll all be aunts and uncles," Joey promised. "Even though none of you will be blood related."

They all began to hug again and Rachel was so happy for them even though she wasn't even married to Ross, but Ross just felt guilty.

_I haven't asked her to marry me,_ Ross thought. _I haven't told her that I slept with another woman and no one knows, but me. Will she ever know the truth?_

* * *

Hope you liked it! I don't know why I make their be such a long difference between each chapter, but the spaces will get shorter. Kind of, but you know. Chapter 4 up soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 The Failed Wedding and the Pregnancy Test_

Eleven months later it was Phoebe and Joey's wedding. Joey was standing outside the chapel. It was twenty minutes before the wedding and Joey's feet were shuffling. Bridesmaids Monica and Rachel; Maid of Honor Dina, Joey's sister; Best mans Ross and Chandler were all waiting outside the chapel waiting for the wedding to begin. Phoebe looked up.

"I've got to go to the bathroom really quickly," Phoebe told Rachel and Monica. "Except it may be a little while so come after me if you think that I'm taking too long. I'm sure that I will."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Just, because," Phoebe told Rachel. "I... I'm getting a little bit nervous. Five minutes before the wedding, call me out of the bathroom, alright?"

Monica looked Phoebe up and down. "Tell us," Monica told Phoebe. "You have to tell us what's going on."

"I'm just nervous," Phoebe told Monica, but she was uncertain as she spoke and both Rachel and Monica could hear it. "Believe me."

Phoebe grabbed up her purse and dashed into the bathroom and Joey looked at Rachel and Monica. "What's going on?" he asked. "Where'd she go? It's only nineteen minutes till the wedding starts, now, and if she's not back in time I'm just going to be saying 'I do' to the air."

"Don't worry, she'll be back," Rachel assured Joey not looking him in the eye. "She'll be out soon."

"Really?" Joey asked. "She'd better be back in time."

Rachel had never heard Joey sound so gruff and Ross walked up. "What's up?"

"Joey being strict," Rachel sighed. "Joey's never been like this before. I guess that he really wants this wedding."

"Of course he wants it," Monica said. "Why would he not? He's been looking forward to this, for God knows how long. This means a lot and Phoebe just running out may have ended it."

"I don't think that's it," Ross said. "I think that Phoebe's doing something."

"Do you know something?" Rachel asked him.

"No, I swear that I don't," Ross promised Rachel, "but she's been acting a little odd lately, but I can't figure out why she's acting odd."

"Really?" Monica asked. "What kind of odd? I mean, she can be acting odd, iffy odd, really odd, extremely odd, and over the top odd."

There was a moment of silence before Ross began to laugh. "Are you serious? Over the top odd? What kind of odd is that?"

"No, really," Monica told Ross. "There's a such thing as over the top odd. How odd has she been acting lately?"

"I don't know," Ross admitted. "I mean, she hasn't been eating as much lately and she's been cutting down on a lot, but that's all that I-"

The minister walked over to them and turned. "We're ready to start the ceremony early. Is everyone here?" He looked around. "Where is our bride?"

"In the bathroom," Chandler responded. "She's nervous."

"Being nervous is always normal, Chandler," the minister told him. "I get why. I mean, you're spending your life with a new woman and you'll never be able to sleep with someone different. You'll look up to the same face everyday and half the people that I've married have been divorced."

"That makes me feel real good," Joey told the minister, who nodded, and backed off.

"Except we're ready to start. Get the bride," the minister added quickly before leaving.

Ross eyed Rachel and Rachel nodded. "Mon, let's go and get her."

They headed towards the bathroom and Rachel called, "Pheebs, they're ready to start the wedding early! Are you ready to come?"

"No, give me three more minutes."

"Why three?" Rachel asked.

"Um, I have to finish fixing my-" Phoebe began, but the sound of a snapping bobby pin cut her short. "Dammit! Mon, Rach, can you tell Joey that I just snapped the bobby pin and that my hair is falling down?"

"The ceremony is about to start," Monica told her. "Can we just come in?"

"No!" Phoebe ordered. "Stay there, I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

"Friends, family, we gather here today to celebrate the joyous marriage of Joey and Phoebe. They have come a long way and the joy that they have shared through their engagement, dating time, and friendship has been glorious and they have found happiness that they have always wanted. I wish them the best of luck in the days that follow so that their marriage will be a healthy and happy one. Now you may read the vows."

Dina handed Phoebe her vow and Phoebe began to read. "Joey, I always knew that there was a part of me that was meant to be with you. I knew that I loved you and that someday we would probably get together. It has always felt right. That first date meant more to me than any other and when we got together I was just happy and realized that this is where I was meant to be. Your caring heart, loving eyes, and sweet and funny nature have given me even more reason to love you. I have been looking forward to this day since I was eleven, but I never expected to be standing here in front of one of my best friends. Walking down the aisle showed me just how much I loved you and you loved me and how far I've made it. I love you."

Phoebe held her vow tight as Ross began to hand Joey his vow. "No," Joey said all of a sudden to the shock of the guests and everyone else. "I can't do this. I'm sorry, Pheebs."

Joey kissed Phoebe and then began to leave the church, but Phoebe called out to him. "Joey! You can't go."

"No, he can't," Rachel muttered to Monica. "What's he thinking running out on Phoebe like this? It was his idea to get married. I ran out, but I guess that Barry just didn't turn me on and I wasn't the one who asked to get married."

"Except you agreed to marry him and didn't break the marriage at any point," Monica muttered back and Rachel shrugged.

"I guess that you're right, but Barry went on our _honeymoon_ without me," Rachel pointed out quietly. "He went with Mindy and he and Mindy are divorced anyway."

"Well, he would have had two divorces if he had married you," Monica said.

"Unless... I was still married to him now," Rachel said.

"No!" Phoebe called out, breaking their conversation. "You can't go."

"Why not?" asked Joey closing the church door shut slowly.

"Because..." Phoebe turned to Rachel and Monica. "You two saw me rush into that bathroom today and I decided that I just wanted to be sure before the wedding, but the truth is that... I'm pregnant."

"What?" Joey gasped.

"I'm... I'm pregnant," Phoebe said.

"Oh, Pheebs," Joey whispered. "I love you so much, but you just don't turn me on that much anymore. I can't, I'm sorry..."

Chandler blinked and said quietly, but loud enough for Joey to hear, "This is the worst wedding I've ever been to!"

Joey rushed out the doors and Ross just stared after them. "What's Joey thinking, seriously? I mean, he's just turned so serious all of a sudden after he and and Phoebe got engaged."

"I know," Chandler said back. "And this could be the end of their relationship."

"Yup, and now I have two close friends who've run out on a wedding," Ross muttered. "And I'm dating one of them now."

Phoebe was at the verge of tears and Ross was hugging her with Chandler beside him. Rachel and Monica quietly slipped up to her and Phoebe blinked with pain.

"Now what?" she asked. "Am I going to be alone?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger for Chapter 5... now what? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter takes place after the wedding. Well, not really wedding...**

* * *

_Chapter 5 Comfort_

"Now what?" Phoebe repeated. It was two hours after the wedding and she still couldn't stop crying. She was sad and upset about everything and she didn't actually find it fair.

"You're going to be just fine," Monica told Phoebe. "We love you and we're your best friends."

"George is like a better friend than Joey now," Phoebe sighed. "What do you think I'm going to do about Joey? How will it be for the both of us to be in the same room together? We never will be able to be together."

"Maybe you'll just have to be friends now," George suggested.

"I wish that you were my boyfriend, George. Monica and you are perfect and I know that you wouldn't run away if you got married to Monica," Phoebe sighed.

"I wouldn't be able to," George whispered, getting ready to kiss Monica. "She's too perfect."

As the two of them kissed Phoebe turned away in annoyance, but Ross walked up to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Phoebe grumbled.

"Don't sound that way," Ross told Phoebe. "Of course Joey will feel bad and then maybe he'll want to make it up to you and then you'll become good friends and maybe you can start over."

"I don't think so," Phoebe sighed. "I wanted to be with him. I really did, except he didn't want to be with me. I spent three days writing my vow to him and now he just deserted the wedding."

Ross gave Phoebe a hug. "He didn't desert you. I just think that he didn't find it right so he decided that you guys shouldn't be married."

"I guess that you're right," Phoebe replied. "Thanks, Ross."

"I think that you should just rip off the band aid. Tell him and let it be over with."

Phoebe laughed for the first time all day. "You got that saying from me. Now I am going to rip off the band aid once we get home. And you know what, I think that I'm going to go on my honeymoon by myself."

"You're just as bad as Barry. He went on Rachel's honeymoon, you know, Pheebs. Except this will be good for you," Ross added quickly.

"Yeah, and I want you to come."

"What? You want me to come? I can't, Rachel will break up with me if I do," Ross said.

"Then bring Rachel along too," Phoebe said.

"No," Ross replied taking a deep breath. "Chandler doesn't need to be with Janice so I think that you should bring Chandler. The two of you will have a great time and I think that it's going to be good for you."

"Thanks." Phoebe and Ross hugged again.

"Look at those two," Rachel snapped angrily. "He's hidden too much from me. What else is he hiding from me? He hasn't even proposed to me and I want him to. I want to get married. I don't feel as though our relationship is going anywhere anymore. He _should_ just go on the honeymoon with Phoebe."

"You can't really mean that," Monica gasped. "That's like giving up something."

"Yeah," Chandler agreed walking up. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "Maybe he'll learn some new things when he comes back and one of them will be to learn how to move a relationship forward. We've been together for three and a half years, but I feel like he's hiding so much."

"Really?" Monica asked. "I feel like he tells you a lot."

"I don't think that he tells me enough," Rachel sighed. "I've told him everything, but I know that he's hiding a ridiculous amount of things from me. He just won't admit it."

Rachel walked over to Ross and tapped him.

"Yeah?" Ross demanded.

"I want you to go on Phoebe's honeymoon without me. I don't want to come along." Rachel glared at Ross and Ross backed away.

"What are you talking about?" Ross was shocked. "I can't just go on their honeymoon without you."

"I want you to," Rachel said. "I want you to go and leave me behind. I'm sick of it. I don't like you hiding so much from me and everything that you're hiding from me is too much. Just go on."

Phoebe took Ross's hands. "Come."

"I'm a betrayal now," Ross sighed. "Except I'll be traveling on your honeymoon in a week. I'll come along."

"Of course," Phoebe said. "Except if you change your mind I'll just ask Chandler to come along."

"Okay." Ross walked away from Phoebe, but still felt like he was betraying the girl that he loved the most. Rachel Green.

* * *

_One week later_

"Okay, bye! See you in two weeks!" Ross and Phoebe were saying their good byes to the group.

"Have fun!" Joey called out.

He didn't look Phoebe in the eye. The two of them hadn't spoken to each other alone in weeks.

"We'll try to," Phoebe said.

"Okay," Joey agreed.

Ross walked past Rachel and Rachel didn't try to hug or kiss him. Monica turned to face Rachel slowly and Monica hissed, "I thought that you were going to try and be nice to each other."

"I can't," Rachel hissed back. "I can't be nice to the man who thinks that he knows it all."

"He doesn't know it all and you know that. He knows it too." Monica glared at Rachel.

"Sorry," Rachel added, "Except I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

"Alright," Monica said. "Call him once he arrives in Barbados."

"They're so lucky to have a Barbados honeymoon," Rachel sighed. "I'm glad that I didn't go along, but I want to go. I want to go to Barbados."

"Well you're not going," Chandler replied overhearing. "Neither am I. I would be, though and I wouldn't be with Janice anymore."

Monica looked confused. "Except I thought that you liked being with Janice. I thought that you found her lovable and you weren't going to break up with her."

"I'm going to," Chandler grouched. "I was going to today, but now that they're leaving I can't and if I was going along without her she'd know that I didn't love her, because I was going on someone else's honeymoon and I wasn't bringing her along."

"Sorry about that," Rachel added. "I guess that it's my fault."

"No, it's not," Chandler sighed. "I know that Ross needs to learn some new things and he gets to do that on this trip. I think that it's good for him."

"Good for him?" Joey even sounded shocked as he looked over.

"Bye!" Ross called out. "See you later in two weeks."

Rachel knew that Ross was calling to her, but she just turned around, tears now in her eyes and disappeared into her room. Ross never even saw her face, but she suspected that Ross understood her pain.

_What pain has he ever been in?_ Rachel wondered and deep down Rachel knew that Ross had kept his love for her for ten years and that was worse pain. Except she wanted Ross to love her, not to go on Phoebe's honeymoon.

"Wow," Joey said from outside Rachel's bedroom as soon as Ross and Phoebe had left. "I can't believe that Ross is actually doing this. That should be me."

"Except you didn't even marry her and she's pregnant!" Chandler told him.

"I know, but I didn't think that I was ready for a marriage anymore and I felt weird about it." Joey ducked his head with embarrassment, but no one noticed.

"They're going to have fun and they're going to come back tan, but who cares? They're going to enjoy it and maybe Rachel will have forgotten about it by then." Monica shrugged.

"That's never going to happen," Joey pointed out.

"I know," Monica sighed. "Except I wish that the world could just become happy. With love and no hurt in it."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 Courtney and the Proposal_

It was two hours after Phoebe had had her baby Courtney and Ross and Rachel were sitanding next to each other. The two of them had made back up to each other after he had returned from the honeymoon with Phoebe and Ross now understood what Rachel really wanted. He was planning to propose to Rachel in the hospital before Phoebe would be leaving that night.

"Hi, Pheebs!" Rachel called thorough the door. "Can we come in?"

"Yes," Phoebe said.

Joey was leaning over Phoebe and the two of them were looking at their baby. "I'm so glad that we had this baby," Joey whispered to Phoebe before anyone else could hear.

"She's so cute!" Monica found herself squealing. "May I hold her?"

"Sure," Phoebe said, handing Monica, Courtney. "Her name is Courtney. Joey and I decided on it together."

"I love her," Monica said. "George should be giving me one of those."

George looked up. "Except I'd like to be married first."

"Okay," Monica agreed.

"I can't wait till I have one," Ross sighed.

"Well I'm not going to give you one unless you marry me," Rachel said, but her voice was more gentle than it had been in a long time. "I want one too, but that isn't going to happen unless we end up getting together in a marriage way."

"Of course I'll marry you," Ross whispered. "I just don't think that it's the right time. Our relationship hasn't been as strong lately and... yeah."

"I know what you mean," Rachel said. "And it's _okay_. I just want to have a baby someday."

"Can I be the godmother?" Monica asked. "I know that I can't call godmother, but I love these babies so much and Ross, I'm your sister."

Monica handed Courtney to Chandler and Chandler looked into her eyes. "You're the most beautiful thing ever. I know that I can't get one, because I'm not together with Janice anymore. I'm glad that I'm not with her, but I'm not even close to a marriage now."

"I'm sure that we'll make you godfather, Chandler," George said affectionately. "Monica and you are good friends."

"Eh em?" Ross demanded. "I'm the brother and if I'm making Monica the godmother of my baby that is not fair."

"I don't mind, but I know that I don't want to die alone," Chandler said.

"You're not going to die alone!" Joey said. "You may just die unmarried, but we'll all be there for you. I know what you mean, but I don't think that you'll actually die _alone_. I wouldn't expect for you to die alone."

"You're a caring, loving man and I'm sure that someone will fall for you someday," Rachel said gently. "I know that I always wanted to be with Ross and once I found out that he actually loved me I didn't want to be with anyone else. I think that you'll feel that way for someone else."

"I'm sure that you're right," Chandler sighed handing Courtney to Rachel.

"Oh!" Rachel squealed. "Aren't you a darling?"

Courtney began to cry and Rachel gently began to rock her. "Don't cry, sweetie. Don't cry. Rachel loves you and she's always going to be there for you so you shouldn't be crying. Sh!"

"You're really meant to be a mother," Phoebe sighed. "I wish that I was as good as you."

"You're going to be fine," Rachel assured Phoebe. "I guess that this is just what I'm meant to be. Except I know that if I wanted it things could be so much better."

"I know," Phoebe agreed. "Except the world could be so much different than it is. I could be married... Courtney could still be an egg..." Everyone looked at Phoebe with shock and Phoebe looked around. "Did I just say that?"

"Yeah," Ross said. "Rach, I want to hold her now. My turn."

Rachel carefully handed Ross Courtney and he cooed over her. "Okay, I can have her back now," Phoebe said. "Joey and I have also decided on the godparents."

"Oh goody! Who is it?" Monica asked. "I want to know."

"Well, we decided that it isn't fair to choose," Joey said. "But we thought that if we made Monica godparent-"

"Oh yay!" Monica interrupted with excitement. "Hah to you Rach!"

"She wasn't done yet," Rachel said firmly. "She said '_if_ we made Monica godparent.'"

"Sorry," Monica apologized. "Continue."

"Then it wouldn't be fair unless we made George godparent, because they're together so we kind of decided against you," Joey admitted.

"What?" Monica was shocked. "That's not fair."

"We're not even as close to George," Phoebe pointed out. "So we decided to ask Ross and Rachel to be the godparents of our children."

"What about me?" Chandler demanded looking over himself. "Am I not good enough? Joe, I took you into my apartment to be my roommate."

"Sorry, except it's true. Ross and Rachel do deserve it." Joey let out a long sigh and Rachel gasped.

"This is an honor," Rachel said.

"We'll treasure Courtney as if she's our own," Ross added. "I wish that this baby was our own."

Rachel glared at Ross. "Now you're talking about having a baby and you haven't even proposed yet?"

_Well I'm planning on proposing tonight,_ Ross thought to himself. _No need to rush the night to come. _

"Of course I'm talking, Rach," Ross assured Rachel. "I told you that I was going to start thinking at one point and I have. Except I'm not quite ready yet. Alright?"

"Okay," Rachel sighed. "Just remember that I'm ready now and I'll be ready whenever you are. Just keep that in mind."

"I will," Ross promised.

The doctor entered suddenly and said, "We just want the family in here now. Phoebe needs to rest and the rest of you need to go. You may come back and visit later."

"By, Pheebs!" They all called as Ross handed Courtney back to Phoebe.

George hugged Monica once they were out of the room. "Sorry that you aren't godmother. I should be closer to Phoebe and Joey."

"That's not your fault," Monica said, but then she began to whine. "It's not fair! Why do you, Ross, and you, Rachel, get to be godparents and I don't. Not that I'm not happy for you, but I want my turn."

"I know that you do," George said, "but maybe if Rachel gets pregnant she'll make you the godparents."

"Maybe," Monica sighed. "Except I want to be godparent now."

"It's not like you're the grandmother or something and then all of a sudden they were shunning you and you weren't allowed to be the grandmother," Chandler pointed out. "I wasn't even acknowledged at all. At least you were."

"I know, but you aren't even in a relationship!" Monica complained.

"Maybe I'll make you godmother if you will stop whining!" Rachel gasped with exasperation.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Monica sighed. "Except I was so close to getting my turn, but they thought that it would be better if it was a couple."

"It's like that a lot," Ross said. "I'd make you godmother Monica. Don't worry."

"Fine." Monica pouted and sat down in a waiting room chair. "Nothing's fair."

"Nothing's ever fair, Mon," George said.

"Yes, nothing's ever fair," Monica said. "Nothing."

"You have a nice house, you have a nice house for the job that you have. Chefs don't usually earn that much," Rachel said trying to be helpful, but instead Monica glared at her.

"That's a nice thing to say to me, Rach. Nice thing."

"Sorry."

* * *

_That Night_

"Hey, Rach. Will you come here for a second?" Ross asked suddenly.

Rachel looked up from the magazine that she was reading. "What is it?"

"I want you to just... no, I'll come over to you." Ross stood up and walked over and everyone's heads turned up in an instant.

"What's going on, Ross?" Chandler asked. "You usually tell us stuff like this first."

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked. "Nothing funny is going on. I'm just going to sit next to Rachel. It's not like I hate her."

"Yeah, except when we were little I heard that you told Monica that you thought that Rachel, meaning 'female sheep' meant that I had a sheep tail down in my private parts."

"You heard that rumor?"

"Everyone heard it," Monica jumped in. "Even George heard that rumor in his school and he was so far away. It seems like the whole world heard it."

"It was in the newspaper for God's sake," George cried out. "It was in small letter, 'Rumor has been told that Rachel Green of Long Island has a sheep tail down her private parts by Ross Geller. Who starts rumors like that, because it's obviously not true?' Everyone heard it and almost everyone read that article."

"No one told me," Rachel pointed out. "I just heard it."

"That's not important," Ross interrupted. "There's something that I actually have to ask you."

Chandler raised his eyebrows and Ross flashed him a glance and they went down. Monica and George were leaning forward in their seats as Ross revealed a little box and she let out a gasp as he got down on one knee.

"Rachel, I have always loved you and I've wanted to marry you forever. I never found it right, but I feel like I've been wanting this forever and I know that you want it too. Rachel Green... will you marry me?" Ross opened up the box to reveal a beautiful ring and Rachel's eyes were brimming with tears of joy.

"Yes," she whispered quietly. "I will marry you."

"Aw, Rachel... you're getting married!" Monica squealed with excitement. "This is great."

"Thanks," Rachel cried out. "I'm engaged!"

"Without a ring on your finger," Chandler added. "Let Ross put it on."

Ross gently stuck the ring on Rachel's finger and she hugged Ross and kissed him. "We're going to be spending our lives together now. We're going to be happy." Ross spoke sweetly and Rachel was smiling happily.

"Together forever," George commented. "Can't wait till Monica and I are there."

"You have to go and tell Phoebe and Joey!" Monica told Rachel. "Come on, Rach. You go and do it."

Rachel jumped up and knocked on the door and Joey called out, "Come in."

"Hi," Rachel squealed with excitement. "How are you?"

"We're fine," Phoebe said. "Courtney is so good and she rarely cries. I mean, she cried around you, Rach, but she stops crying quickly."

"We're engaged!" Ross cried out before Rachel could get to tell them.

"That's great!" Phoebe cried out and they call began to hug.

"We're going to be spending our lives together," Ross sighed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter is called "Breaking Up." Here's an excerpt from it:**

_Monica was screaming at George her nose flaring. "You slept with _another_ woman? What's wrong with you, George?"_

_"I got drunk," George admitted, "Mon, I'm really sorry and I know that I will never do it again."_

_"I can't forgive you!" Monica snapped. "It's a month till Rachel and Ross's wedding and you were supposed to be one of the Best Mans and now what? Is that going to go away? Ross admired you so much that she made you best man instead of... instead of Joey, but what's going to happen now?"_

_"I don't... I don't know," George stammered._

_"I do!" Monica yelled. "This is over George. I never want to see your face again. Go and never come back!"_

_"Monica..." George began._

_"Go!"_

**Sorry, but I just had to put an excerpt from the next chapter. I don't know why. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 Breaking Up_

One year later. Phoebe and Joey were back together, but they didn't plan on getting married. Their baby Courtney was the easiest baby and they loved her dearly. Ross and Rachel were looking forward to their wedding in a month, which they had been planning for a year now. They were excited to be spending their lives together, but they didn't know what was going to happen anymore. They were just happy to be together now. Monica and George were happy and the two of them were going to go and spend the night at a drunken club. Chandler, still single felt glum.

"Why are you all with someone?" he demanded. It was a warm September day and he was annoyed with not being with anyone still.

"Go to a drunken club, get drunk and hook up with someone," Joey suggested.

"Ick!" Chandler said puckering his lips. "My name isn't Joey Tribbiani so you're not going to get me to go and hook up with someone after getting drunk at a drunken club."

"Sorry," Joey said.

"Hey!" Rachel said entering the room. "Do you know if Phoebe or Monica is around? I'm going to go and pick up my wedding dress at this place, but I need them to come with me. They promised."

"Monica's at a drunken club with George so if you want her to come she's going to be pretty drunk and Phoebe's cooing over Courtney at Joey's place, but I'm sure that she'd be willing to come."

"Okay thanks, but Monica promised and I'm also choosing my Maid of Honor and I have to tell them both together," Rachel added.

"Who'd you choose?" Ross asked. "I promise that I won't tell. I couldn't choose if I wanted Chandler or Joey so I made George Best Man instead. I know that it isn't fair, but they decided that it was only fair. I decided that I was going to choose Tommy Sanders from one of my classes to be the ring bearer. He's really gentle. I decided two best men and one ring bearer. That's ridiculous, but there isn't a law is there?"

"How old is Tommy?" asked Rachel stifling her laughter.

"He's seven, gosh," Ross said. "He's cute too and I don't know why you're all so fussy. He's really nice too and I don't think that anyone else would care. He's the only one who actually cares about my lectures."

"That really cute one?" Chandler asked. "You know who I mean, light brown hair and bright green eyes?"

"That's him," Ross said.

"Oh I love him!" Rachel cried out. "Choose him."

"So who's your Maid of Honor?" Joey asked.

"I decided that I was going to let Monica be the Maid of Honor and let Phoebe be one of my bridesmaids and even though I'm not close to my sisters Amy's been calling nonstop ever since we got engaged and she thinks that I'm her favorite sister so I've got to choose her as my other bridesmaid."

"Anyone but Janice," Ross said approvingly.

"Great!" Rachel said. "I'm also not choosing Jill, because she lazily got together with this guy and got drunk and conceived a little girl named Rosie and she's the cutest girl ever so I'm choosing her to be the Flower Girl. Sound fair?"

"Yup," Ross agreed. "Go tell them before I explode and I go and tell them."

"Okay," Rachel agreed, but I'm going to have to tell Phoebe first. "I wonder how she's going to feel."

Phoebe entered and Rachel didn't even have to walk over. "Hey, Rach. What's up?"

"You're bridesmaid," Rachel blurted. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't make you Maid of Honor."

"It's fine," Phoebe said taking it surprisingly well. "I don't deserve it and I know that it's more meant for Monica. You've known her longer so I would've expected you to choose her anyway."

"I'm so glad that you're okay with it!" Rachel said hugging Phoebe. "You're the best."

"I mean, I don't even want to be Maid of Honor. I stink at toasts, you know." Phoebe shrugged Rachel off of her and left.

"That was easy," Rachel said sighing with relief.

"I wish that it was that easy for me," Ross said. "To tell other people. You get it so easy."

"That's why you want to be a _girl,_" Rachel said pointing to herself.

"Well _girls-_" Ross began pointing to Rachel, "-have to go through labor, they have to... they have to go through pregnancy even when it's uncomfortable. They have to pee on a pregnancy test, they have to-"

"Those are terrible reasons!" Rachel interrupted. "You're bringing a wonderful new life into the world."

"Are you pregnant?" Joey asked without warning.

"No!" Rachel said. "Except I'll take a test if you're so concerned."

Joey turned away. "Not concerned, just interested. I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah, don't speak again," Rachel said.

* * *

_That Night_

"Hi," Monica said entering through the front door and Rachel and Ross turned around. "Are you guys the only ones here?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Ross asked looking at Monica's face.

"If you're going to blow up," Rachel said pre-cautiously. "I just want you to know that you're my Maid of Honor."

"Great!" Monica exclaimed, "but that's not the problem. I couldn't find George and they were going to make me leave, but I couldn't find George, but as I was leaving I saw George leaving with another woman and he didn't look drunk."

"Is he having an affair?" Ross asked looking shocked.

Monica shrugged sitting down next to Rachel. "I don't know," she said. "We've been going out for what... four years or something? I never expected to find him cheating on me. I expected him to be going into an engagement ring store looking for an engagement ring for me."

"I can't imagine George cheating," Rachel said thinking. "Are you sure, Mon?"

"I'm sure that I saw him with another man and I think that he's cheating," Monica croaked.

"Well you have to find out what's happening. Go over there and find out what you can find out!" Rachel jabbed Monica playfully in the side. "Go!"

Monica looked up at Rachel. "If you're sure then okay, I'm going."

* * *

_The Next Day_

Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey were quietly talking in Rachel's room when they heard the door slam from outside. They immediately rushed to the door to listen to the conversation.

"You actually slept with that girl?" Monica yelled at George. "Were you drunk?"

George didn't reply right away. "I think so," he said hesitantly.

"You can't not know!" Monica snapped slapping George. "You weren't drunk, George. How can I trust you anymore?"

"You've got to, Mon," George said trying to sound convincing. "I love you."

Monica thought falsely. "Wait, do you actually love me or do you love to sleep with other women and then spend time with me?"

"Don't answer that question," Chandler muttered after hearing. "Terrible question to answer."

"Say 'no', say 'no'," Ross willed silently.

"I can't believe you!" Monica cried out. "You can't even reply to question, huh?"

"Be smart," Joey said through the doorway quietly. "Just charge out of there, George. I still support you."

"Do you really?" Phoebe asked turning away from the doorway.

"Not really," Joey admitted.

"Dammit!" Phoebe shrieked quietly suddenly. "I left Courtney alone. I've got to go out there."

Phoebe was beginning to fret, but Joey pulled her back down. "Courtney is fine."

"How do you know?" Phoebe demanded. "I've got to find out."

"Pheebs," Rachel said. "This should all be over soon."

"It won't be!" Phoebe wailed.

"It's fine," Rachel continued trying to be helpful, but Monica's yelling interrupted them.

"You're the worst boyfriend anyone could ever wish for! I want you to die now! I do!"

"You don't really mean that-" began George, but Monica cut her off yanking out a knife.

"I will if I have to!"

"It sounds like a soap opera out there," Joey snickered.

"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" George yelled at Monica and Monica dropped it to the ground with a clatter.

"Why?" Monica demanded angrily. "Why me?"

"WELL IT IS YOU!" George continued to yell. "I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, BUT I CAN'T, BECAUSE YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER WOMAN-"

"Which you did!" Monica interrupted.

"He did," Chandler said in Monica's defense. "I have to be honest about that. I stand in Monica's defense."

"I agree," Rachel said.

"All in favor!" Ross muttered.

"Say 'I'," Phoebe added and they all muttered 'I.'

Monica wouldn't stop yelling and George felt helpless.

"I-" George began, but Monica was ignoring him.

Monica was screaming at George her nose flaring. "You slept with another woman? What's wrong with you, George?"

"I got drunk," George admitted, "Mon, I'm really sorry and I know that I will never do it again."

"I can't forgive you!" Monica snapped. "It's a month till Rachel and Ross's wedding and you were supposed to be one of the Best Mans and now what? Is that going to go away? Ross admired you so much that she made you best man instead of... instead of Joey, but what's going to happen now?"

"I don't... I don't know," George stammered.

"I do!" Monica yelled. "This is over George. I never want to see your face again. Go and never come back!"

"Monica..." George began.

"Go!"

* * *

**And that's the end of George and Monica. Had to end it for them. They just aren't meant to be.**


End file.
